Summer Lovin' and a wasp?
by MothsScareMe
Summary: Random Santana/Brittany one-shot, no real plot, just some summer lovin'


**Authors Note: **_Random Santana/Brittany, my prompt was summer. No real plot, just randomness :)_

_

* * *

_

Santana loves summer – almost as much as she loves Brittany's slow, soft kisses.

Almost

* * *

The warm grass prickled softly against Santana's tanned legs, long green stems covered the vast field, and brightly coloured flowers became visible as the hot summer's air moved the lawn in all directions, slowly, yet often.

The feeling of Brittany's faint kisses upon her neck made Santana briefly shut her eyes, a low moan edging out her mouth, she couldn't deny by any means that the blonde headed girl was the only person who could make her feel so much, with just the slightest of touches.

Tilting her head back Santana welcomed the slightly harder kisses that now trailed her neck, Brittany was always gentle, even when they were overwhelmed by desire it still seemed gentle, not like any of the guy's she'd been with – she wondered if it were the same for Brittany. Forgetting her thoughts as Brittany's mouth found hers she eagerly ran her hand up the length of the Cheerio's leg, her heart speeding up when the blonde softly moaned at the contact.

Breaking the kiss for air, Santana traced unformed circles on Brittany's thigh, her touch light and yet full of want as she carefully began kissing the girl's neck, biting tenderly as Brittany giggled. She loved teasing the blonde and it was something she seemed to be able to do with just kisses.

"I love your kisses," Brittany quietly stated and Santana felt a surge of pleasure at the raspy tone the blonde girl's voice held.

Without breaking contact Santana pushed Brittany onto her back as she quickly straddled the cheerleader, her hands pushing Brittany's arms above her head as she leant in and captured her mouth, Brittany replied with a moan and Santana quickly deepened the kiss, one hand slowly trailing down to the hem of the girl's Cheerio's shirt. She could feel Brittany's midriff, her skin was hot to touch and as she did the blonde giggled, a tendency that Santana found endearing.

"Can I?" Santana asked softly, her fingers teasingly pushing under the shirts hem – she didn't need to ask, as Brittany was more than accepting and wanting of her touches, but she did anyway. It never really crossed her mind to ask any of the guy's she was with such things, probably because they were always the one's doing the feeling and grabbing in the first place, however with Brittany it seemed different, she had come accustomed to making sure she wasn't going to fast, to far or stepping over the boundaries.

Smiling, Brittany eagerly nodded and Santana leaned downward to trail soft kisses down her jaw and neck, her fingers pushing under the red top as she traced her thumb over warm skin hearing a moan in return. It was then that Brittany's hands tangled in her dark tresses, pulling Santana into a confidant and controlled kiss, her own hands moved upward fingers stroking flushed skin as she felt Brittany's thigh between her legs, moaning into the kiss Santana gently bit down on the blonde girl's bottom lip, enjoying the feeling of pressure Brittany's thigh was applying.

"F-far…out!" Santana all but moaned as the Cheerio's hand somehow found it's way under her top, nimble fingers danced over her skin and the Latina pressed her own thigh harder, rocking back and fourth in a motion that got steadily quicker.

Hearing Brittany's moan Santana dipped her head as she continued to suck and nip softly at her neck, making even more moans come from the blonde's mouth as she smiled her pleasure. With one last nip Santana quickly kissed Brittany on the lips, brief and fleeting as she looked down at the pale eyed girl.

"Hi…" Brittany giggled and Santana couldn't help laugh at the random word, her lips brushing against Brittany's as she gently kissed her again.

"Hey…" She whispered and in return got one of the most beautiful smiles she'd ever seen, Brittany was good at making her heart flutter, sometimes Santana wondered how she hadn't had a heart attack yet, after all skipping so many heart beats couldn't be healthy.

Just as she was about to let out another laugh a low buzzing noise stopped her, it sounded familiar and Santana carefully looked around, Brittany propped herself on her elbows and Santana watched her as she raised her eyebrows slowly.

"Wasp…" Explained Santana and suddenly jerked her head sideways, Brittany reacted to her reaction and flinched.

"Make it leave." She whispered quietly and sat up completely as she looked to Santana, "I want your kisses again."

Smiling Santana ran her fingers up Brittany's arm, although again jolted her head as she swiped at the air, Brittany giggled.

"Damn bug!" Cursed Santana glaring at nothing as she tried to pinpoint where the wasp had gone, although unsuccessful as the insect ardently hummed behind her ear – whipping around with the reflexes of a cat…either that, or someone who is afraid of a little wasp she whacked at the hot summers air.

When the buzzing discontinued Santana stopped assaulting the air, lowering her hands she listened a while longer before being completely happy that her flapping had scared the wasp away, that was until Brittany spoke.

"San…" She all but whispered and Santana turned quickly to the blonde, her eyes following that of pale blue ones to a black mark on Brittany's red and white Cheerio shirt – upon further staring Santana realized that the black mark was actually the infuriating wasp. "Do wasps bite?" Brittany questioned, Santana swallowed back her fear.

"They sting, not bite."

Brittany seemed to feed off Santana's panic as she slowly breathed out and Santana quickly added.

"Want me to get it away?"

Without hesitance the blonde girl nodded and Santana swallowed her dread, flicking her hand towards Brittany's chest she attempted to shoo the pest away – it worked – although merely sent the large insect towards her, with a strangled, almost swallowed yelp she flung her body backwards. The warm grass cushioned her fall and she quickly stood in an attempt to get the advantage on the wasp situation.

"Did it bite?" Asked Brittany and Santana watched as she too stood, her Cheerio skirt ruffled slightly.

"Sting," corrected the Latina, "and no, not yet anyway."

"You two look like a bunch of…" There was a slight pause as Santana looked over to the jean clad Puck. "Fools…" He finished, as though he hadn't actually had an answer to his own words.

Santana rolled her eyes; too many pests were ruining her Brittany-time!

"What do you want?"

Puck smiled although at the same time tried to feign hurt at her fiery said words, needless to say he just looked manic and a little stupid. "Ouch, San, here I thought you'd be pleased to see me…you were last night." He winked and Santana felt her stomach lurch as Brittany quickly looked to the ground.

It wasn't exactly unknown that Puck and she had a _thing_; problem was she kind of wanted it to be, well…unknown, if not inexistent.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" Grinned Puck and then looked over to Brittany as he waited for an answer, she just looked to Santana.

"Go away, Puck!" Santana quipped, swiping the air again as the low buzzing insect returned.

He nodded, "Scared of a small bug?"

"No!" Replied the Latina; "annoyed, not scared."

"Looked pretty scared to me,"

"Get your eyes checked!"

He smirked, "why don't you."

"What?" Santana huffed and Puck simply shrugged as he turned to walk away.

"That ain't a wasp Santana, it's a fly."

The giggle from Brittany's mouth made Santana blush faintly and she quickly looked to the blonde, for a moment she just stared at her, although soon a slight grin graced her lips and she let out a huff of air as a chuckle. Brittany moved closer until Santana felt the familiar sensation of the Cheerio's arms wrapping around her neck, pulling her in for a hug.

"Can we get back to the kisses?" Asked Brittany softly and Santana replied with a rather enthusiastic nod.


End file.
